Starbucks Fun
by KidRoxasPikachuHikaru
Summary: Heyo this is my first fanfic so yeah no flames. Me and my friends get jobs at Starbucks what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Starbucks Fun

Kid: Hello Hello its me Kid

Pikachu: I still don't like my name, YOU LET THE OTHERS CHOOSE THEIRS

Hikaru: He only let me choose mine, Roxas just liked her assigned name so

she stood by it

Pikachu: I still think its unfair

Roxas: Im so happy _I _got to choose my name

Pikachu: I hate you all sometimes

Kid: Well you haven't told me what you wanted it to be. Lets just move one here okay.

At Starbucks

Death the Kid walked into Starbucks one day when Hikaru and Kid were working. Death the kid ordered a Vanilla Spice Frappuccino that of course had to be perfectly symmetrical.

"Okay sir we will call your name when your drink is ready," said Hikaru. Talking to the customers was usual Kid's job (different person from Death the Kid) but Kid had collapsed on the ground after seeing his favorite anime character. Hikaru kicked Kid in the ribs and yelled, "WAKE UP."

Kid awoke and somehow heard what Death the Kid wanted. He made the drink and then Hikaru came up to him and said, "I have a plan" she whispered to make sure Death the Kid couldn't hear.

"We make his coffee totally asymmetrical that he has a major freak out!"

Kid thought this over, he loved messing with people but it was his favorite anime character. It was fun to mess with people though…

"Okay I'll do it," he replied

"Okay get a straw and start mushing everything up together," Hikaru said

Kid did exactly that the real Kid having no idea they were messing up his order in the worst ways imaginable. A couple seconds later Hikaru yelled, "Order for Death the Kid!"

"Finally its about damn ti…AHH"

And with that Kid had a major blood burst from his eyes and mouth. Hikaru high fived Kid and they dragged Death the Kid into an asymmetrical Dumpster.

Kid: So what do you think?

Pikachu: Its kinda hard to laugh at when you have no idea what is going on

Roxas: I have to agree with Pikachu on this one

Kid and Hikaru: WELL EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO LIVEN UP OUR READERS DAY

Pikachu: O o just review this one that's all I ask so I don't get destroyed

Chapter 2

And Then?

Pikachu: CHANGE MY NAME *throws tomahawk at Kid*

Kid: NEVER * ducks below tomahawk and fires at Pikachu*

Hikaru and Roxas: Idiots

Hikaru: This next one shows edward elric from fmabh it stars me and roxas because those two are fighting

At Starbucks

"DId you restock whatever crap we sell here?" asked Hikaru

"Yep we have everything we need," replied Roxas

"EXCEPT DAMN CUSTOMERS!" yelled Hikaru

*ding*

"CUSTOMER!" yelled both of the girls

Edward Elric came in looking as small as ever.

"I would like an egg salad sandwich," he said

"And then?" asked Hikaru

"And then some cheesecake brownies"

"and then?"

"Thats it thats all i want"

"And then?"

"OH HELL NO NOT THIS SHIT" he said

He bolted out the door running fast as hell. Hikaru followed him yelling,

" AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN!"

* * *

Pikachu: I win bitch change my name now

Kid: Never *coughs up blood* OVER MY DEAD BODY

Hikaru: HIKA CHOP X 2 *swings books down on Kid and Pikachu's head*

Roxas: Finally they are done now

Hikaru: there is one more thing REVEIW


	2. Chapter 2

The First Day Alone

Pikachu: You know I would have won if I wasn't attacked by Hikaru

Kid: I am not changing your name end of story

Pikachu: End of my foot in your ass

Kid: That's it!

Pikachu: COME AT ME BRO

For once in his life he was glad he was at work alone. Pikachu didn't have to worry about some random pranks pulled on him by the others just a peaceful day with no customers. He sat behind the counter listening to some music on his ipod touch that he got for Christmas.

"Ahh, this is the good life" he said.

CRACK! SPLINTER! WHACK!

"WHAT THE HELL" yelled Pikachu

There standing in the remains of the door was Black Star too fucking much of a god to open a damn door like always. The past week alone he had cost Starbucks $571 in repairs. He was bleeding this place dry. And Pikachu didn't like that one bit.

"GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!" yelled Pikachu

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN THE ALMIGHT BLACK ST-"

Pikachu jumped at Black Star before he could even finish his sentence. A giant dust cloud rose from where they were fighting. Pikachu was yelling about something involving how much money Black Star owes Starbucks and Black Star was yelling some narcissistic crap.

"Hey I'm back from vacay how is everything goi-AHH!" said Kid who was swept into the dust cloud. A few seconds later Kid was shot out of the dust cloud straight at the ceiling.

"THE HELL!" he yelled at Black Star and Pikachu, "Totsuka-no-Tsurug!"

His sword appeared in his hand as he uttered its name. He then yelled "SLASH OF HEAVENLY WINGS!" sending a giant air slice at Black Star and Pikachu knocking them both against the wall.

"What's happening here Pikachu?" asked Kid

"He broke our door!" yelled Pikachu

"So what?" asked Kid

Pikachu's eye twitched as Black Star laughed his ass off. Pikachu Grabbed his tomahawk, which he called Geronimo, from his belt and swung it at Black Star. Black Star dodged it and tried to attack Pikachu but ended up tripping on a rock that fell from the ceiling when Kid was knocked into the air. Pikachu grabbed Black Star by the collar of his shirt and dragged him behind the shop and threw him in a Dumpster.

Kid: So what do you think Pikachu good enough for you?

Pikachu: Yeah actually

Hikaru and Roxas: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT

Pikachu: Its called epicness REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

No This Is Roxas

Kid: Heyo readers going to be gone for a few days since I'm Going to SciCon

Roxas: This might be the last time you see us for a while

Pikachu: AND WE WANT TO WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS

Kid: Damn it Pikachu did you take one of my ADHD pills?

Hikaru: Do you really need to ask

Kid: They don't make people crazy

Roxas: Lets just move on here

Chapter Four

Roxas was the only one working at Starbucks this day because everyone else ditched and went on a vacation to England. She was pissed, super pissed. The last person to walk into Starbucks had a table thrown at him. She couldn't believe those three would just leave her here even when Kid just had his vacation a week ago.

*RING*

Roxas picked up the phone surprisingly not throwing against the wall.

"Hello is this Starbucks?" asked the lady on the phone

"No this is my ass," and with that Roxas hung up

She sighed, those god damn retards were on her nerves. She needed to find a way to relax. Maybe a good joke could take her minds off things. But what could be funny around here. She looked up and saw the speaker system and an evil idea ran through her mind. She went to the music thingamajig and set the next song to Hollaback Girl. When the song played she started fucking dancing like she had just taken some of Kid's ADHD pills. She Laughed her ass off when the song was over.

*Ring*

She picked up the phone, "Hello"

"Yes is this Starbucks?" said some random dude

"No this is Roxas" she said and hung up

She felt better but not good enough. Al came in and was about to ask for a coffee but Roxas yelled, "BEAT IT TIN CAN IM BUSY!" Al ran out the door screaming in fear of the wrath of a pissed off Roxas. She picked up the phone as soon as it began to ring. "What the fuck do you want?" she asked.

Five more calls later

"NO THIS IS ROXAS GET MY NAME RIGHT BITCH RAWWW!" she yelled.

She sighed that was a great way to relieve some anger. Of course she had just burned a hole in the ceiling and broke the stereo system by playing Hollaback Girl too many times on the loudest setting possible. Of course she had to clean this place up before the others got back. She checked the time.

"OH SHIT THEY ARE GOING TO BE HERE IN FIVE MINUTES!" she yelled

She tried to clean everything up as fast as she could before the others got back. She fixed the stereo and somehow fixed the hole in the roof in thirty seconds. She even bought a new table at the store right next to Starbucks. She managed to clean everything up before the others came.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" yelled Kid, Pikachu, and Hikaru. Apparently they had been there the whole time monitoring how Roxas could do on her own, she had failed horribly but somehow had been able to clean the place up.

"That was impressive not even Pikachu did that much damage when we left him alone" said Kid

"Yeah I don't even think I can do that much damage in a day." said Pikachu

"YOU WERE WATCHING!?" yelled Roxas

"Every single moment" said Hikaru

Roxas passed out and broke the table she had just bought to replace the one she threw at the guy.

THE END.

Roxas: I don't think I would ever do that even if I were alone

Pikachu: FLOWERS AND TACOS AND UNICORNS!

Kid: My pills do not do that

Hikaru: But it still could have been your pills

Roxas: They could be, they make you calm so wouldn't they make a calm person crazy?

Kid: . . . Fuck REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

The Last Day

Hikaru: We are going to SciCon pretty soon people

Pikachu: So get ready for nothing to happen for five days

Roxas: Hey where's Kid

Hikaru: He went to Sacramento for two days

Roxas: Oh so that's what he was talking about

Pikachu: This is the last installment of the Starbucks Story so enjoy

At Starbucks

Pikachu and Roxas were the only ones at Starbucks that day because Hikaru had gone to England to find Excalibur and Kid was sick with the flu.

At Kid's House

"HA THOSE BASTARDS WILL BELIEVE ANYTHING!" he yelled

"Your right Kid they thought I would go find Excalibur YEAH RIGHT!" Hikaru said

Hikaru and Kid were playing games on Kid's Xbox instead of doing what Pikachu and Roxas thought they were doing. All in all it was a pretty good plan if you think about it.

Back at Starbucks

"I think I might get a job at Burger King" said Pikachu

"Why?" asked Roxas

"Because this place is supposed to be calm but instead random shit happens all the time"

"So what it can be fun"

"For you maybe I'm tired of being forced to sing call me maybe parodies when no one is around"

"But they are funny"

Whoops that was the straw that broke the uptight guy's back. He pulled his tomahawk, Geronimo, from his belt and jumped at Roxas. Roxas saw this and summoned her keyblade and blocked Pikachu's attack.

"Dude what's wrong with you!?" Roxas asked

"ITS NOT THE FUNNY THE PARODIES GET BORING AFTER A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF TIME!" he yelled Pikachu. His tomahawk grew longer and the blade became one on each side of it. It became a battle axe.

"AXE OF ICE!" he yelled summoning giant spikes of ice to surround him

"Firaga!" yelled Roxas

The ice wasn't even slightly damaged by the fire. Shit he must be really pissed off to be that strong. She summoned the oblivion keyblade into her free hand and transformed the other keyblade into the oathkeeper keyblade. She charged at him with the keyblades by her side. Pikachu made an ice pillar rise below Roxas sending her up at the ceiling. She jumped down and headed straight towards Pikachu. Ed walked in and used his alchemy powers to trap Pikachu and Roxas in separate domes. He grabbed some coffee and left. Pikachu and Roxas broke out after about five minutes and resumed fighting.

"ICE DRAGON!" Pikachu yelled sending a literal Ice Dragon flying at Roxas

Roxas dived into the dragons mouth and held the keyblades out to her sides destroying the dragon from inside. She sliced a giant hole in the dragons side and walked out that way. They continued to fight for about four more hours. Starbucks was completely destroyed, there was no way to even repair it fast enough.

"Can I join you at Burger King?" asked Roxas while staring at the ruin of Starbucks and making her keyblades disappear.

"Sure thing," said Pikachu making Geronimo shrink back down to normal size and putting it back in his belt.

Roxas and Pikachu: Epic

Hikaru: Its official you both remind me of Patti when she is serious and when she is normal if you can even call her that

Roxas: Who's Patti?

Pikachu: One of Death the Kid's demon guns the annoying one with the larger breasts than her older sister

Roxas: AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?

Pikachu: Its in episode three of Soul Eater in the very beginning

Roxas: OH

Hikaru: Fail Review!


End file.
